


Solo

by Der_Jemand



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Jemand/pseuds/Der_Jemand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is on tour for his first solo album. The others kind of... miss him.</p>
<p>Gen/OT4-ish as you please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I'm ESL and this is not beta read.

„It's James!“ Kendall called out from the living room and, really, it was kind of ridiculous how fast they all were there, Carlos flinging himself on the couch next to Kendall and Logan nearly tripping over his own feet just to watch James' music video. _Again_. Even Katie was suddenly standing behind the couch although she must've seen the video even more often than the boys, being James' manager and everything.  
It was a pretty cool video. And Logan got the nagging feeling that James got prettier every time it was aired. Which of course was impossible and an incredibly gay thing to think.  
„I miss him“, Carlos muttered.  
Logan sighed and Kendall patted Carlos' shoulder. „We all do.“

James had left a month ago for his great tour. _Only_ a month ago, as Logan liked to remind them, although it felt like forever. Katie'd told them they were being pathetic and that grown men should be able to stand being apart for a few months. After all, she was the one who was considered too young to go with James and thus was forced to watch him srew up and lose all her money.  
And, yes, maybe it was pathetic. A little bit. But they'd never been seperated for more than a week since they'd moved to Hollywood and... it felt like missing a limb. Which was absolutely reasonable, as Logan liked to assure himself.  
He chewed on the end of his pencil and continued to skim through the text book on hemopathy, but the headache made it impossible to focus. With a glance over at the pile of college application forms he heaved a sigh. He hadn't touched them since arranging them in proper order a week ago. And that was just not like him.  
Then again, nobody of them was acting like themselves lately.  
Right now, Carlos was apathetically skipping through channels and Kendall had been staring at the fruit bowl for what seemed like hours.  
„It can't go on like this!“ Logan dropped the pencil. „Kendall, do something.“  
„Huh?“  
„Make this stop. Figure something out, that's what you do!“  
For a moment, Kendall seemed puzzled. But then he shrugged helplessly. „You're the genius.“  
Carlos had actually shut off the tv. „That's why he's right. You've got to do something.“  
„We can't just sit around moping“, Logan added.  
And Kendall sighed.  
„You guys are so stupid, it hurts _me_.“ Katie leaned in the door frame, her arms crossed. „Luckily, you got me. And you're so pathetic I think I'll offer a special rate.“  
„The last _special rate_ you offered made James practically sell his soul.“  
She smirked. „And it works, doesn't it?“  
The boys nodded synchronously. James' solo album had almost sold more copies than the last three Big Time Rush albums together, making Katie probably the richest fourteen-year-old in the history of ...ever.  
„Okay, what do you want? And before you answer, remember, I'm your awesome big brother who brought you to L.A. and who loves you.“  
„A lot!“, Carlos added for good measure.  
The face Katie made was almost adorable. „Okay, but only because it's you and your whinging really starts to bug me... You take me. And you pay for the flights and tickets.“  
„Take you where?“  
„What tickets?“  
„Logan, help me on this one, you're the genius.“  
Well, genius in terms of their band for sure. Genius in terms of most other people, even. But he long ago had admitted defeat to Katie. - She'd made him sign a statutory declaration.  
But then again... „You want us to follow James?“  
„Duh.“  
„Awesome!“, Carlos chirped.  
„But we saw the first show. And we promised to not annoy him and let this be about him and not BTR...“ Logan trailed off, when he saw the grin spreading on Kendall's face.  
„He doesn't have to know, does he?“

 

„I'm a bit disappointed. Not even one of you is in drag.“  
„Katie...“  
„Hey, it's your disgusting little games, I just watch“, she laughed. „And take pictures.“  
„I feel stupid“, Logan announced tugging at his wig and Carlos punched him in the arm.  
„That's because you are.“  
It took Kendall a whole minute to get them off each other. „Okay, maybe the disguises are a bit ridiculous, but we don't want to be noticed.“  
Logan adjusted his shades. „I think Carlos' rhinestone shirt might just achieve the opposite.“  
„Well actually, that's being 'modestly dressed' for James' fans.“

When James finished the first song, Kendall's arm was wrapped around Logan's waist and Carlos leaned his head on his shoulder. „Does this make us some kind of groupie?“ He sounded genuinely curious.  
„Well, technically... yes.“ Logan couldn't help but smile and ruffle Carlos' hair.  
„Okay.“  
„We definitely need 'James marry me!' signs next time.“  
„Not helping the not attracting attention case, Kendall“, Logan grinned.  
It was kind of disconcerting (and probably pathetic) how _good_ it felt to be standing here, watching James, hearing his voice and actually being in the same damn room again. For the first time in a month the muscles in Logan's neck relaxed. Okay, it definitely _was_ pathetic, but he couldn't care less.  
„Thanks! You are awesome! It's so great to be here!“ James was practically glowing and the crowd's cheers were pretty close to ecstatic. „The next song is for the three jerks who honestly believe I wouldn't know when they're here. I want you to know that you're stupid.“ He smiled that dazzling smile of his. „I love you, guys.“


End file.
